teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fugitoid
Fugitoid, aka Professor Zayton Honeycutt or Fugitive Android, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a greedy, scientist and inventor known as Professor Zayton Honeycutt, who created the Heart of Darkness, he is now a cyborg with the brain of Honeycutt being inside his former robot assistant. As a giant walking and talking fission bomb, he travels through out the universe on the Ulixes and is a common enemy of the Triceraton Empire, who are the ones that made him loose his humanity. Fugitoid debuts in Annihilation: Earth! Part Two. Origins Fugitoid was formerly a scientist named Professor Zayton Honeycutt. He lived in a planet full of scientists known as D'Hoonib. Honeycutt had a robot assistant by his side that assisted him in the laboratory. But one day, the Triceratons came and attacked him and his laboratory, because he refused to build weapons for them.After they left, his robot assistant helped him and took Honeycutt's brain. There, Honeycutt's brain took control of the robot body and became a cyborg. When the Triceratons found out that Professor Honeycutt had revived and became part of a robot, he was known as the Fugitive Android, or the Fugitoid. TV Show Season 3 Annihilation: Earth! Part Two While the Earth was being sucked in by the Heart of Darkness, the Ulixes arrives for the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. As the door opens, it reveals a white alien robot, who asks them to get inside of the ship. With no choice, they enter the ship and they get away from Earth into space. After offering hot cocoa to Michelangelo, he asks the robot who he was. There, he introduces himself as Professor Zayton Honeycutt and that they will experience a wonderful adventure with them. Season 4 Beyond The Known Universe The Moons of Thalos 3 The Weird World Of Wyrm The Outlaw Armaggon! Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind The Arena of Carnage The War for Dimension X The Cosmic Ocean Trans-Dimensional Turtles Revenge of the Triceratons The Evil of Dregg The Ever-Burning Fire Earth's Last Stand Appearance He is a 6 feet tall cyborg with shiny, white armor. His head is big and round, with Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Episodes * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two (Debut) * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand Gallery Trivia * He is taller than the Ninja Turtles, since he is 6 feet tall and the Ninja Turtles are all around 5 feet. * Fugitoid works for the Utroms and they wanted him to save the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. * He was the one who invented the spacesuits for the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. * Fugitoid owns the Ulixes, which is his spaceship. * In Beyond The Known Universe, him and the Ninja Turtles travel 6 months into the past to prevent the invasion in the Ulixes. * In The Moons of Thalos 3, Fugitoid warned Leonardo that in the Salamandrian Warriors culture, offering your hand is a sign of attack. * In The Outlaw Armaggon!, Overmind took over control of Fugitoid. ** But later on, April O'Neil was able to communicate with the human side of Fugitoid and he was able to take over control of the body again. * In Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons, Fugitoid used his battle mode on one of the Triceratons, which becomes disintegrated because of this attack. * In Revenge of the Triceratons, he is decapitated by a piece of the Ulixes that flew right at him, which happened in the middle of an attack done by the Triceratons. * In Earth's Last Stand, Fugitoid confesses that he was the creator of the Heart of Darkness. Also, he sacrifices himself in destroying the Heart of Darkness and the Triceraton Mother Ship with his fission bomb ability and the Ulixes being made out of dark matter. Category:Male Category:Robot Category:Ally Category:Scientist Category:Smart Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Lord Vringath Dregg Enemies Category:Overmind Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Alien Category:Alien Technology Category:Mind Controlled Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Allies